Digimon Tamers: Search for the digimon
by storyteller316
Summary: A few weeks have past since the digimon returned to their world, and now Takato and the others are returning to that world to find them. However, an old enemy is waiting for them with more power than before.
1. Chapter 1: Back to the digital world

It has been a few weeks now since the D-Reaper was sent back to the digital world, and now Rika and the others are waiting on Takato in front of Guilmon's old house.

"Where is that goggle-head, he's an hour late," said Rika who had a new yellow and purple outfit that had a ying-yang on the shirt.

"Easy Rika, here he comes now," said Henry as he pointed at Takato. Henry was wearing a tannish grey outfit with a red triangle on the shirt.

"Sorry I'm late, I was making a new flag," said Takato as he stud in front of them with a flag that had the humans and their digimon partners on it. Takato had a red outfit on with a biohazard symbol in the middle of his chest.

"Why did you make a new flag?" asked Jeri who was wearing an orange dress with a brown belt.

"Because the old one got destroyed, plus Calumon turned it into a cape," said Takato.

"That is true," said Kenta who was wearing a pink outfit with a red heart on his chest.

"Hey, wait up," said Yamaki as he came running up in normal street clothes, but he still had his sunglasses.

"What are you doing here Yamaki?" asked Takato as he turned to him.

"We all came to see you off," said Yamaki.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" asked Suzie who had a light brown outfit on.

"Take a look," said Yamaki as he pointed down the hill to where all of their parents were standing.

"Why are you all here?" asked Alice who was wearing a black dress.

"We came to wish you luck," said Janyu.

"Also, I had something to give the eleven of you," said Dolphin as he walked up with a box and gave it to Alice. When she opened it, she found eleven red watches with a computer screen.

"What are these?" asked Ai as she took one of them out.

"These will allow you to stay in touch with us as well as each other, just in case something happens" said Dolphin with a smile.

"Thanks grandfather," said Alice with a smile.

"Just make sure to get Dobermon back, I would really like to meet him," said Dolphin.

"Alright everyone, we'll be back as soon as possible," said Takato.

"And with our digimon too," said Ai who, along with Mako, was wearing a purple outfit with yellow smiley faces on them.

"Please take care of Ai and Mako," said a woman with brown hair.

"Don't worry, we'll bring your kids back," said Henry. The eleven then went into the pin before they entered the portal.

"Good luck; alright everyone, let's get ready for getting everyone back," said Yamaki as he turned to the group and put his sunglasses on.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos returns

After they had reached the digital world, everyone was supriced to see that they were at the original sight they had landed at their first time there.

"Alright then, lets test this watch out, can anyone from earth hear me?" asked Henry as he held the watch up to his mouth.

"We hear you Henry," said Janyu after a few seconds of silence.

"Great, hey Dolphin if you're listening, your watch works great," said Henry.

"Thanks," said Dolphin. As Henry kept talking with the others, Takato stuck the flag into the ground.

"Alright everyone, we'll talk to you later," said Henry.

"So, where do we start looking for our partners?" asked Ryo.

"The digital world is so big, we could search for ever," said Rika. Suddenly, they heard a roar come from a distance.

"What was that?" asked Mako. Something then came flying at them from a distance.

"Are those what I think they are?" asked Takato as the three creatures got closer, he had a terrified look on his face.

"They're the Jeri Clones!" said Jeri as she looked at them. The elven humans then took off running as the clones flew at them.

"Prepare to be deleted!" said the lead clone as it reached out with its right hand, trying to grab Jeri with the claw fingers. However, before the clone could get her, a fire ball hit the clone's hand.

"Wait a minute, I know that attack," said Takato as he stopped running.

"Takatomon!" said Guilmon as he came running up with the other digmon.

"Its Guilmon and the rest of the digimon," said Takato as he and the other humans ran to their partners.

"Looks like the D-Reaper has been busy," said Rika as she stud next to Renamon. The Jeri Clones had flown away thanks to the attack.

"Yes, it's almost wiped out every digimon in the digital world," said Renamon.

"What about Leomon, did he come back to life when you lost your data?" asked Jeri as she stud next to Impmon.

"Don't worry, Leomon's at our hideout," said Impmon.

"Good," said Jeri with a sigh of relief.

"Alright guys, now that we have our partners back, how about we take the D-Reaper down for good?" asked Takato.

"Sounds good to me," said everyone else. The clones then came flying toward them again, so the tamers had all of the digimon digivolve.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said one of the clones with a worried expression. The digimon then let out their attacks.

"This can't be happening!" said the three clones as they disintegrated. Three eggs then formed from the data that came from the three.

"What are those?" asked Kazu.

"Those are digieggs, they're where baby digimon come from," said Terriermon, who along with the others had de-digivolved.

"All of the D-Reaper's creatures leave one when they are destroyed," said Lopmon.

"We'll have to take them back with us so Nurserymon can take care of them," said Renamon.

"Let us help," said Alice as she picked up a black digiegg. Suddenly, she felt something come over her.

"Are you alright Alice?" asked Suzie as she noticed tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's just that when I picked the digiegg up, it felt as if the digimon inside reacted to me," said Alice.

"That's strange," said Takato as he and Henry picked up the other two eggs. Everyone then headed out for the hide out.


	3. Chapter 3: The cave of the digicrests

After a haft an hour of walking, everyone had reached a cave that was set inside a large cliff face.

"Stop right there," said a voice from the dark cave.

"Wait, I know that voice, Leomon is that you?" asked Jeri as she and the others stopped before the cave.

"Is that you Jeri?" asked Leomon as he walked out of the cave.

"Leomon!" said Jeri as she took off running and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you Leomon," said Jeri who couldn't hold back her tears.

"I've missed you too Jeri," said Lemon with tears of his own. Suddenly, a light appeared in Jeri's hand, and when she opened it, she saw her digivice.

"My digivice, its back," said Jeri with a smile.

"Congrats Jeri," said Rika.

"So Impmon, how many times have you apologized to him by now?" asked Takato as he stared the little imp down.

"If you must know, I've apologized over a hundred times, but I owe you one kid," said Impmon as he looked at Jeri.

"Hey everyone, come quick, a digiegg's about to hatch," said Calumon as he came out then back into the cave.

"Come on," said Lopmon as she ran ahead of the others. When they all reached where Lopmon had lead them, they saw a digiegg on the ground with a crack on it.

"Come on little Bamon," said a digimon who looked like a human nurse but with wings.

"Who is that digimon?" asked Kazu.

"She's Nurserymon, she's a champion level angel digimon," said Rika as she read the data from her digivice. A tiny white fluffy digimon then popped out of the digiegg.

"Ah, it's so cute," said Suzie and Ai as they walked up, Suzie with Lopmon in her arms.

"What are humans doing here?" asked a supriced Nurserymon as she noticed them for the first time.

"Sorry to have interrupted you, Nurserymon," said Takato.

"They're our partners," said Guilmon as he walked up to her.

"Oh, so these are the humans you all talk about," said Nurserymon.

"I have a question for you Nurserymon, have you seen my partner, Dobermon?" asked Alice as she walked up to her with the black egg in her arms.

"Why, the digiegg in your arms is a Paomon digiegg, and Paomon is the fresh form of Dobermon," said Nurserymon.

"So that's why I had this strange feeling when I touched this digiegg," said Alice.

"Looks like you found your partner," said Ryo.

"I did," said Alice as she whipped some tears away with a smile.

"Seeing how this digiegg is your partner, I'll let you take care of it," said Nurserymon with a smile.

"Thank you," said Alice with a smile back.

"Hey Takatomon, there's something I want to show you," said Guilmon as he stood next to a tunnel.

"What is it, Guilmon?" asked Takato as he walked over to him.

"I found something at the end of this tunnel when I was digging it," said Guilmon as he led the way down the tunnel.

"What's with you finding things when you dig?" asked Takato.

"I don't know, by the way, we're there," said Guilmon as he and Takato stepped out of the tunnel into a big room with strange symbols on the walls.

"What is this place?" asked Takato as he looked around.

"I don't know, but there's something shiny over there," said Guilmon as he pointed at a rock that had an octangular shaped gold plate that was haft berried in it with the same symbols.

"Why is it that I feel as if I've seen these symbols before?" asked Takato as he went to touch the octangular plate. When his hand touched the plate, a golden light filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4: The legendary shield

As the room where Takato and Guilmon were filled with light, so did the tunnel where the two had come from.

"Hey, what's with that light?" asked Kazu.

"I don't know, but didn't Takato and Guilmon go down there?" asked Guardromon as he scratched his metal head.

"What did goggle-head and dyno-brain get themselves into this time?" asked Rika. Meanwhile, in the light, Takato and Guilmon were looking around.

"Well bud, looks like Rika's going to blame us for something," said Takato as he looked at the light around him.

"Oh no," said Guilmon as he hid his face by placing his hands on his head.

"Takato Matsuki and Guilmon, you have been chosen to wield our power," said a voice out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked Takato.

"And what power are you talking about?" asked Guilmon with a slight tip of the head.

"The power of the nine digicrests," said the voice as the nine symbols appeared around the two.

"Wait, I knew I had seen those symbols before," said Takato as he pulled at car with WarGreymon on it out of his pocket.

"That's the digicrests of courage," said Takato as he pointed at a symbol that looked like a sun.

"Good, since you know about us we don't have to explain," said the voice as the crest of courage flashed its light.

"Now, please hold out both the legendary shield and your digivice," said the crest of knowledge as it flashed.

"By legendary shield, do you mean this gold plate?" asked Guilmon as Takato held the plate and his digivice out in front of him.

"Yes, and now you will have the power to fuse with your human fiends and their digimon's bio forms," said the crest of sincerity as it flashed. The nine symbols then fused into the legendary shield before it fused with the digivice.

"Well that was essay," said Takato as he looked at his digivice. As the light around the two faded, several little streams of light flew out of the digivice and down the tunnel.

"What is that?" asked Kenta as the lights came out of the tunnel. Suddenly, the lights fused with Ai, Mako, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Alice, and all of their digimon, even the Paomon egg.

"Wh, what just happened?" asked Kenta with a lot of confusion.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Takato as he and Guilmon came running out of the tunnel.

"What did you do Takato?" asked Henry as he checked on Suzie, making sure the light did not hurt her.

"I don't know, a lot of stuff just happened," said Takato. Suddenly, a roar came from outside.

"What was that?" asked Jeri who was a bit scared.

"Nothing good," said Leomon with an angry look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Kazu's Biodigivolution

As everyone but Alice ran outside to see what had made the noise, they were surprised to see three chaos creatures that looked like Greymon.

"What are those things?" asked Ryo.

"At one point they were Greymon, but the D-Reaper has corrupted their data," said Renamon whose fur was standing up.

"Alright then guys, we have no choice but to take these ChausDigimon out," said Takato.

"Right, while we attack them with our Biodigivolutions, you guys stay back here to protect the digimon her in the cave," said Henry.

"Got it," said Jeri. Takato, Rika, and Henry then ran out toward the ChausGreymon and fused with their partners.

"Take this," said Gallantmon as he rammed his lance into one of the ChausGreymon, but bounced right off of the plastic like skin.

"Uh, Takatomon I think we need something stronger than that," said Guilmon.

"I think you're right buddy," said Takato with a worried look on his face.

"Then let them try this on for size, Mega Barrage!" said MegaGargomon as several missiles fired at the ChausDigimon.

"That had to do it," said Terriermon as the smoke from the explosions filled the air.

"Wait, I don't think we should be celebrating yet," said Henry as the smoke started to settle, revealing the three ChausDigimon, which had no scratch on them at all.

"Man, what is it going to take to take these guys down?" asked Terriermon.

"Let us try, Spirit Strike," said Sakuyamon as she held up her Kongou Shakujou. Four kuda-gitsune then started to attack. However, the three ChausGreymon let out blasts of energy from their mouths.

"Ahh!" said Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon as the blasts hit them. Back at in the hideout, everyone else had stunned faces from seeing their friends lose.

"No way," said Ryo.

"They lost," said Kenta with shock.

"Guardromon let's go!" said Kazu as he took off running out of the cave.

"Wait up Kazu," said Guardromon as he ran after him.

"Kazu what are you doing?" asked Kenta.

"I might not be as strong as the others, but I can't just give up!" said Kazu with a series face as he ran past the ChausGreymon so they wouldn't hurt anyone in the cave during the fight.

"If that's how you feel Kazu, then so don't I," said Guardromon. A light then came from Kazu's digivice.

"What's going on with my digivice?" asked Kazu as he looked at it.

"Biomerge Digivolution," said the voice from the digivice as a light engulfed Kazu and Guardromon.

"Oh, what a pretty light," said MarineAngemon.

"Wait, isn't that the light from Biomerge?" asked Suzie. When the light faded, a new digimon was standing there, he looked like Andromon but with more armor that had a gold color to it.

"Who's that?" asked Ai.

"Let's see, ah, he's GoldAndromon, he's a mega cyborg type digimon," said Mako as he held up his digivice.

"What just happened?" asked Kazu from inside GoldAndromon.

"We Biomerged," said Guardromon with a supriced voice.

"Seriously, now this is cool," said Kazu. Meanwhile, Gallantmon and the others were looking at him with astonished faces.

"No way," said Gallantmon.

"How did Kazu and Guardromon Biomerge?" asked Sakuyamon.

"I just hope they can take these three down," said MegaGargomon. The three ChausGreymon then fired at GoldAndromon.

"If you think that's good enough to beat us then you better think again," said GoldAndromon as he jumped into the air to dodge the attacks.

"They got out of the way," said Ai as she and the others watched from the mouth of the cave.

"Now take this, Golden Fist Rocket!" said GoldAndromon as he held out his right arm. His fist then shot out at the three ChausGreymon, with one punch to the head, one ChausGreymon exploded and took out the others.

"No way," said Takato as he and Guilmon unfused.

"They took the three out with one punch?" asked Guilmon.

"They're strong," said Calumon with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: The black digiegg's hatching

After getting back to the hideout, Henry tried to get ahold of everyone on earth to tell them what has happened.

"Hey dad, can you hear me?" asked Henry as he held his watch up.

"I hear you Henry, and just to give you the heads up on our side, everything is ready for us to get you guys home," said Janyu from a big computer on earth.

"Well, you might want to hold off on that for a while," said Takato.

"Have you guys not found Guilmon and the others yet?" asked Takehiro who had come over from the bakery with some bread.

"No dad, we found them, it's just that the D-Reaper's here, and worse than ever," said Takato.

"Isn't that a reason to get you all back sooner?" asked Seiko with concern.

"But if you send the arch after us, the D-Reaper would just use it to get back to the human world to take it," said Rika.

"She's right, that creature would use their escape to get back, which would make us do the same to get rid of him again," said Rumiko.

"I know, it's just, are we supposed to leave them there?" asked Seiko as she started to cry.

"No, not for long, just until we can get rid of the D-Reaper," said Takato, trying to calm her down.

"You have a plan to get rid of the D-Reaper?" asked Aishwarya.

"Yeah I do," said Takato. He then went on to tell everyone his plan.

"So you're plan is for everyone to use Biomerge?" asked Dolphin who was a bit confused.

"That's right, Kazu and Guardromon just unlocked their Biomerge, so I think everyone will learn how to use it, with all of us at that level, I doubt the D-Reaper would be able to stand up to us," said Takato.

"Alright then, but please make sure to call us and give updates every so often," said Daisy.

"Don't worry, we will," said Henry.

"Oh and Rika, make sure to invite Ryo over again, it was so nice to have him over for dinner last week," said Rumiko as she and the others hung up.

"So, you went over to Rika's for dinner?" asked Kazu as he stud next to Ryo.

"Are the two of you dating?" asked Kenta as he stud on Ryo's other side.

"N, no, of course not," said Ryou who was blushing.

"Then why is your face so red?" asked Kazu.

"How about you two leave him alone before I knock you out," said Rika as she held up a fist.

"Well it's nice to see that somethings never change," said Jeri as she held Takato's hand with a smile.

"And somethings change a lot," said Leomon as he noticed their hands.

"Uh, guys I think my digiegg's hatching," said Alice as she noticed the digiegg moving in her hands.

"What?!" asked everyone with worried expressions.

"Uh, I see some cracks," said Alice as tiny cracks formed in the surface of the egg.

"Momentai Alice, Nurserymon will make sure the digiegg hatches just fine," said Terriermon.

"May I see your digiegg please?" asked Nurserymon as she walked up to Alice.

"Ok, just make sure he'll be ok," said Alice as she handed Nurserymon the digiegg with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be fine Alice," said Jeri as she tried to comfort her.

"That's right, everything's just fine with your partner, he's just hatching," said Nurserymon as she placed the egg in a pile of straw.

"Is the straw to keep the digiegg warm?" asked Ai.

"That is correct little one," said Nurserymon with a kind smile.

"Um, Alice, I have a toboggan with me, is it alright if I put it on top of the digiegg to help keep it warm?" asked Ai as she held up a purple toboggan.

"It's fine with me, what about you Nurserymon?" asked Alice as she looked at the digimon.

"It's alright with me, but just make sure to not put it over the top too much," said Nurserymon.

"Ok, now you hatch soon, Alice really wants to see you," said Ai as she put the toboggan on the digiegg, then walked back to Mako and Impmon.

"So, how long does it take for digieggs to hatch?" asked Alice.

"It'll take this one until morning, it always takes that long with Demon Beast type digimon," said Nurserymon.

"Alright guys, let's try and get some sleep," said Takato.

"He's right, we'll need all the rest we can get," said Henry.

"Good night everyone," said Rika as she sat down on the ground and went to sleep.

"Don't worry Paomon, I'll stay right here," said Alice as she lay down next to the digiegg.


	7. Chapter 7: The digiegg hatched

In the morning, Alice woke up from feeling something licking her cheek.

"Hm, what time is it?" asked Alice as she sat up. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Alice noticed a white puppy with pink feet, ears and tail, it also had a purple toboggan on its head.

"Wait, are you from my digiegg?" asked Alice as she noticed that the digiegg had hatched, the little puppy just let out a tiny bark.

"It's nice to meet you, Paomon," said Alice as she petted the digimon, but all of a sudden a light came from her hand.

"What's going on?" asked Takato as he and the others woke up. The light then faded and when Alice looked at her hand, she saw a white and black digivice.

"I, I have a digivice," said Alice with a smile.

"That's great Alice," said Rika as she walked over with Ai, Jeri, and Suzie.

"Ah, you're so cute Paomon," said Ai as she petted him. Shaomon just let out a bark as he started to chaise his tail.

"Hey guys, I was thinking last night that we should probably go to the Sovereigns, maybe they can help us," said Takato.

"That makes as much since of a plan than anything else we have," said Henry.

"But what about all of the digimon here?" asked Mako as he looked at all the little digimon.

"We'll take them with us, we'll have any flying digimon on our team care some, and any that can't can help keep an eye on those who will walk," said Takato.

"Plus, the flying digimon will cover us from distance attacks, it's not a bad idea," said Henry as he thought it over.

"I guess that means I have to digivolve," said Impmon.

"Right," said Ai and Mako. A few minutes later, everyone was heading west. Beelzemon and MarineAngemon were flying up above as WarGrowlmon and the others guarded those on the ground.

"How's it looking up there, Beelzemon?" asked Ai as she held her digivice to her mouth in order to speak with him.

"I see no evil digimon," said Beelzemon.

"Me neither," said MarineAngemon.

"Hey Antylamon, how far are we from Zhuqiaomon's place?" asked Suzie as she road on Antylamon's right shoulder.

"It should be right around this hill," said Antylamon as they rounded a hill, but what they saw wasn't Zhuqiaomon's home, but a mountain of D-Reaper goo.

"No way," said Takato as he and everyone else had shocked faces. They had snuck back behind the hill before something could see them.

"They might have gotten his place, but Zhuqiaomon couldn't loos to the D-Reaper, right?" asked Kazu with a worried expression.

"Of course not, h, he's a Sovereign after all," said Kenta. Suddenly, they could hear a digimon cry from the air.

"Hey, that's Zhuqiaomon's cry,' said Antylamon as she looked up at the sky.

"There, I see him," said Suzie as she pointed to something big flying at them.

"Wait, something is wrong with him," said Ryo. Alice then noticed exactly what was wrong with him.

"He's a ChausDigimon!" said Alice as Zhuqiaomon flew over their heads, showing that his body had turned into the goo like substance as it burned.


	8. Chapter 8: An angel of Biomerge

As Zhuqiaomon circled back to attack them, everyone took cover in a cave that was settled back into the hill side.

"I can't believe it got to Zhuqiaomon," said Rika with a horrified look.

"Digimon tamers, I'm sorry, the D-Reaper's making me do this," said Zhuqiaomon as he dived at them, attacking the cave with his claws.

"He must still have some control," said Alice as she held Paomon in her arms.

"I'm not for sure, could be a trick," said Ryo.

"You know I'm kind of supriced that we could fine a cave this big in such a small amount of time," said Takato as he looked around.

"Don't question luck goggle-head," said Rika.

"Right," said Takato.

"Hey, maybe we can do something," said MarineAngemon to Kenta as he floated above his left shoulder.

"What, but we're the weakest people here," said Kenta.

"That's right, and I want to show that I'm not just a distraction method," said MarineAngemon.

"Alright, when we get the chance, let's go," said Kenta with a series face. A few minutes later, Zhuqiaomon flew away from the hill and started to fly around the area in a circle.

"I think he's backing off," said Leomon who was standing next to the entrance.

"Alright, let's go," said Kenta as he ran at the entrance, followed by MarineAngemon.

"Wait you two!" said Kazu.

"We will show everyone our power," thought Kenta as he ran out of the cave. A light then came from the pocket where his digivice was.

"Biomerge Digivolution," said the voice from the digivice as the two were engulfed in the light.

"No way," said Rika with a supriced voice.

"They just Biomerge," said Renamon who was surprised. When the light faded, the new digimon that everyone saw was a human man wearing doctor clothes and a blue mask over his face, he also had a pair of wings on his back.

"Who's he?" asked Takato as Henry held up his digivice.

"He's DoctorAngemon, a vaccine type digimon," said Henry. Outside, Zhuqiaomon was about to attack DoctorAngemon.

"You shouldn't have left the cave," said Zhuqiaomon as he readied a fire ball attack.

"Circle of healing," said DoctorAngemon as he held his right arm out, creating a white circle with strange letters around it. Suddenly, a blast of bright white light shot out at Zhuqiaomon, which purified him of the chaos that had over taken him. Zhuqiaomon then stopped his attack.

"Hey guys, you can all come out now," said DoctorAngemon.

"What did you do?" asked Kazu as he and the others came out of the cave.

"I took and replaced the data that the D-Reaper had corrupted and replaced it with new data," said DoctorAngemon.

"Dude, that's so cool," said Kazu. Kenta and MarineAngemon then un-merged themselves.

"Whoa, now that is the weirdest feeling I have ever had," said Kenta.

"Thank you both for saving me, now if you all would please climb on, I will take you to the other Sovereigns," said Zhuqiaomon as he lowered himself.

"Alright," said Takato as he and the others climbed on.


	9. Chapter 9: The story

As Zhuqiaomon flew the tamers to the other Sovereigns, he told the story of what happened when the D-Reaper had returned.

"After the D-Reaper returned from you world, it had become too strong for any digimon to stop," said Zhuqiaomon.

"We know, the only way we could stop it was sending it back here, and we're sorry about that," said Takato with a sad face.

"That is alright, at least you all have come back to help us in our time of need," said Zhuqiaomon.

"So, how did the D-Reaper take control of you?" asked Henry.

"It took the homes of all four Sovereigns, we gathered in the center of the digital world with all the digimon we could save, but I was to stubborn and left to try and take back my home, during the battle, he managed to grab me and absorbed my data," said Zhuqiaomon.

"That's so sad," said Suzie.

"But that's in the past, by the way we have arrived," said Zhuqiaomon as he flew toward a city with a see through dome over it.

"What is that?" asked Ryo in suprice.

"That is the digimon capital, we Sovereigns created it to protect any digimon in case the D-Reaper ever got out of hands," said Zhuqiaomon.

"So how are we supposed to get in there?" asked Ryo.

"It will allow us in if you hold out your digivice," said Zhuqiaomon. Everyone held out their digivices as Zhuqiaomon had suggested, as they did so the barrier started to grow up towards them before it wrapped it's self around them. Zhuqiaomon then did a quick dive to the ground before the barrier shrunk back to normal.

"What a dive," said Kenta as he and the others climbed off of Zhuqiaomon's back. When they looked at the capital, they noticed a bunch of Knightmon standing behind them with their swords out.

"Halt, no out siders are allowed here," said the lead Knightmon.

"Please, Knightmon put your swords down, these humans and their digimon partners have come to help us get rid of the D-Reaper," said Nurserymon.

"And what makes you think they're that strong Nurserymon?" asked one of the Knightmon.

"One of them was strong enough to save me from being corrupted," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Well, if you say so Zhuqiaomon, then they must be strong worriers," said another Knightmon as they put their swords away.

"Digimon tamers, it has been a while," said Azulongmon as he appeared in the sky above them.

"Azulongmon, the tamers helped me overcome the corruption of the D-Reaper, and I believe they can help us defeat it once and for all," said Zhuqiaomon.

"I know, and if you would please follow me, I will lead you to your friend Shibumi who is waiting for you," said Azulongmon.

"I thought he was back in the human world," said Henry with a surprised look.


	10. Chapter 10: A Biomerge of three

After everyone had reached a big building, they were told by Azulongmon to go inside, and once inside, everyone was supriced to see Shibumi with four ChausDigimon.

"Hm, oh hey guys, it's been a while," said Shibumi as he noticed them standing in the doorway.

"Shibumi, how are you here, and why are there four ChausDigimon with you?" asked Takato.

"I stumbled into this world by accident again, and don't worry, these guys are in containers that can't be broken from the inside we found them here when everyone ran for protection," said Shibumi as he placed his right hand on the container to prove it.

"But it's still dangerous," said Ryo.

"But I needed to be able to understand the corrupted data and make an antivirus software," said Shibumi.

"Have you?" asked Henry.

"I haven't had any luck," said Shibumi with a frustrated look.

"What about DoctorAngemon, maybe he can help," said Impmon as he looked at Kenta.

"There's no data of the original digimon left, we wouldn't be able to heal them," said Kenta as he held up his digivice which was not reacting to them at all.

"Hey, I just happen to think about this, but does anyone else think it's weird that there are four of them, and four of us who haven't Biomerged yet?" asked Impmon.

"I think we get what you mean Impmon," said Mako.

"It's like this was set up as a test for all of us to learn Biomerge," said Ai.

"Hey Shibumi, these cages are made of energy right?" asked Henry as he looked it over.

"That's right," said Shibumi.

"Then can you turn it into a cage to where they can fight?" asked Henry.

"Hm, yes I think I could do that, but who will go first?" asked Shibumi as he looked at the others.

"We will," said Ai and Mako as the two stepped forwards.

"Wait you two, it will be dangerous in there since no one else will be in there with us," said Impmon.

"We don't care Impmon, it's time for us to help out," said Ai.

"Plus, we hurt you so much in the past, now we want to make sure you're not alone in battle," said Mako.

"That's the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me," said Impmon as he rubbed some tears away. A few minutes later, Ai, Mako, and Beelzemon were standing in an electrified dome with a ChausGoblinmon.

"Go get him Beelzemon," said both Ai and Mako. Beelzemon then took off running while he shot at the ChausGoblinmon, who in return blocked the energy bullets with his club.

"We need a stronger weapon, Mako," said Ai as she held the digivice.

"How about this?" asked Mako as he held up a digicard with a plasma gun on it.

"Great idea, Digi Modify, Plasma Gun 2," said Ai as she swiped the card into the digivice. Beelzemon's right arm suddenly turned into the same gun as the card, a six foot long barrel with wires attached to Beelzemon's shoulder.

"Take this you freak," said Beelzemon as he jumped over the ChausGoblinmon and fired, but before the laser could hit the ChausDigimon, it dogged to the right before using it's club to send Beelzemon flying into the barrier.

"Impmon!" said Ai and Mako as they ran over to him.

"Whoa, he hit Beelzemon so hard that he de-digivolved," said Suzie as she held Lopmon in her arms.

"Impmon, are you alright?" asked Ai.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine," said Impmon as he got up, but he was obviously in pain since he was forcing his body to stand.

"You big meanie," said Mako as he looked at the ChausDigimon.

"How dare you hurt our friend," said Ai. The ChausGoblinmon then started to walk toward them.

"We aren't going to move," said Mako as he and Ai made a wall to protect Impmon by holding their arms out beside them.

"You might be bigger, but that means nothing when we fight together," said Ai as she gripped the digivice in her right hand. Suddenly, the ChausDigimon was repealed by a bright light that came from the digivice.

"Biomerge Digivolution," said the voice from the digivice.

"They did it," said Takato as the light faded and a white armored Beelzemon with a robotic eye was standing before them.

"Whoa, Beelzemon got a new color scheme and tech," said Terriermon.

"That's LightBeelzemon, he's a virus buster type digimon," said Henry as he read the information from his digivice.

"So this is what it's like to Biomerge," said Ai as she and Mako floated in a data circle.

"I can feel the power running through us," said Impmon.

"Alright then, let's take this ChausDigimon down," said LightBeelzemon as he started to shoot his new laser gun at it, this gun was a bigger model of the card used for the modify. The ChausGoblinmon blocked with his club again, but this time he was struggling.

"You're not going to hide with that this time," said LightBeelzemon as he stopped his attack. Suddenly, his wings opened wide as a blinding light came from them. As the light shown on the ChausDigimon, it hid its eyes with the club.

"Now!" said LightBeelzemon as he fired once again. This time, the ChausGoblinmon was unable to block the laser.

"Now it's time to turn back from the darkness," said LightBeelzemon as he put his gun down. As the data left the ChausDigimon, it turned into a Digiegg.

"Talk about a bright attack, thanks to that I now know that ChausDigimon hate extreme bright lights," said Shibumi as he wrote down some notes.


	11. Chapter 11: A sweet Biomerge

As the dome around Ai, Mako and Impmon vanished, Suzi and Antylamon got ready for their fight.

"Good luck Suzie," said Henry as he stud with the others.

"Thanks big brother," said Suzie as she waved at him with a smile on her face. The next ChausDigimon was then released as the dome grew around them.

"Try this Antylamon; Digi Modify, Drill Fist!" said Suzie as she swiped a card. A pair of drills then appeared on Antylamon's hands.

"Here I go," said Antylamon as she ran at the ChausGoblinmon with the two drill hands out in front.

"Now that's speed," said Ryo.

"Go Antylamon!" said Terriermon from the side lines. However, before Antylamon's attack could hit the ChausGoblinmon, it did the same thing that the last one did to Beelzemon.

"Lopmon!" said Suzie as she ran over to the brown and pink rabbit who had De-digivolved.

"What a hit," said Lopmon as her eyes turned into spirals.

"Come on Lopmon, snap out of it," said Suzie. Lopmon then stud up.

"Alright Suzie, I'm back," said Lopmon as she slapped herself with her two little paws in order to snap herself out of her dizziness.

"Go beat him you two," said Terriermon.

"You can take him down," said Henry.

"They believe in us," said Suzie as she looked at everyone who was cheering for them. Suddenly, they were engulfed by the light as the digivice said 'Biomerge Digivolution'.

"They did it, they unlocked their Biomerge," said Henry. When the light faded, a new female digimon, which looked like a rabbit made from flowers fused together, was standing before them.

"Their Biomerge form's name is Flowermon, and she's a plant type digimon," said Henry.

"Kind of could tell that given how she looks," said Ryo.

"So this is what a Biomerge is like," said Suzie from inside Flowermon. The ChausDigimon then walked up to them, ready to hit them with its club, but before it could move, Flowermon vanished from sight.

"Where did they go?" asked Jeri.

"Up there," said Takato as he pointed at the top of the cage.

"Rainbow Petal Storm!" said Flowermon as she started to spin. Suddenly, hundreds of flower petals begun to cover the entire cage.

"Beautiful," said Ai as she and the others watched as the cage filled to the brim with the multi colored petals. When all of the petals had vanished, they saw Flowermon standing before a digiegg.

"Now that was a cool attack," said Takato with a stunned look.

"Guess we're next Leomon," said Jeri.

"Looks that way," said Leomon as he looked at Alice who had a worried face as she held Shaomon in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12: The ultimate cat fight

As Jeri and Leomon got ready to fight, Suzie and Lopmon went over to the others with smiles.

"I hope those two will be alright," said Takato.

"Don't worry goggle-head, those two are strong," said Rika with a smile.

"Alright Leomon, take him down," said Jeri. Suddenly, Leomon ran at the ChausFrigimon and started to fight it with his bare fists. .

"Whoa, it's not even trying to block him," said Ryo as they watched them exchange blows.

"Let's try this, Digi Modify, Knightmon Sword," said Jeri as she sliced the card through her digivice.

"Nice thinking Jeri," said Leomon as the sword appeared in his hands.

"Go Lemon," said Jeri. Leomon then ran at the ChausDigimon with his sword ready to attack, but this time it grabbed him by the wrist to stop him.

"What?!" asked Leomon in suprice. The ChausDigimon then swung him around and threw him at the barrier.

"Leomon!" said Jeri as she ran over to him.

"Don't come any closer Jeri!" said Lemon as he held out his arm which had a red patch of goo on it.

"Leomon," said Jeri with a scared look in her eyes.

"His arm's been corrupted, Jeri you have to get out of there!" said Takato with a worried voice.

"No, Leomon I'm not going to let you go again, I'm your tamer and to me that means I should never leave you, even if you turn evil," said Jeri as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Jeri," said Leomon with proudness in his eyes. Everything around Jeri then seamed to slow down as one of her tears fell on her digivice. As if her emotions for Leomon could be read by it, the digivice blasted the corruption with a white light that destroyed it.

"What was that?!" asked Kenta with a shocked expression.

"Look, the corruption's gone," said Kazu. The white light then engulfed the two of them as the voice from the digivice said 'Biomerge Digivolution'.

"They did it, they Biomerged," said Takato with a happy face. When the light faded, all they could see was a red colored Leomon with samurai armor on and holding a digiegg in one arm.

"Did they take that ChausDigimon out right after Biomurging?!" asked Renamon with a shocked look.

"That's because SamuraiLeomon is the fastest samurai ever," said Rika as she looked at the information.

"Wow, we better watch out for them, huh Takatomon?" asked Guilmon with a worried look.

"You're right pall, well, Alice it's you turn," said Takato as he turned to look at her. Alice said something that he could not hear as she hung her head.

"What did you say, Alice?" asked Takato with a confused look.

"I said I'm not going to do it," said Alice as she ran out of the room, with Paomon in her arms.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Takato with a confused yet worried look.


	13. Chapter 13: Why is Alice afraid?

As Ai, Rika, Jeri, and Suzie went outside to check on Alice, the boys stayed inside, because the girls threatened them.

"Hey Alice, what's wrong?" asked Rika as she sat next to Alice on some steps, next to her was Shaomon who was looking at Alice with worried eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to fight," said Alice as she cried.

"You're not telling the truth, come on Alice, we know somethings wrong," said Jeri.

"I, I just don't want to risk Dobermon's life," said Alice as she lifted her head to wipe away the tears.

"But Alice, every Digimon risks their lives every day, it's how they are," said Suzie.

"But I've already lost him ones before, I can't stand to lose him again," said Alice as she started to cry again.

"Alice," said a voice that seemed familiar to her. When Alice wiped her tears away, she saw that Shaomon was gone and Dobermon was standing before her on the steps.

"Dobermon, you're back!" said Alice as she hugged him.

"Alice, I know that you're worried about me leaving you, but Suzie is right, all digimon risk their lives, especially for those that they care for," said Dobermon.

"Dobermon, does that mean you want to fight?" asked Alice.

"Yes, it does, and I also hope not to fight alone," said Dobermon as he placed a pal on her face to wipe a tear away.

"Alright then, let's go take that ChausDigimon down," said Alice as she grew a smile.

"That's it Alice, there's no reason to be afraid," said Rika. A few minutes later, Alice and Dobermon were fighting a ChausGarurumon.

"Take this!" said Dobermon as he fired a black fire ball at the ChausDigimon which fell on its butt after contact.

"Nice one Dobermon," said Alice. The ChausDigimon then stud up as its right arm turned into a scythe.

"Did it just modify its self?!" asked Leomon with a supriced expression. The ChausGarurumon then stretched its arm out towards Dobermon, knocking him backwards.

"Dobermon!" said Alice as she threw her body behind him, cushioning the blow.

"Alice, are you alright?" asked Dobermon as he stud up.

"Yeah, but what about you?" asked Alice as she got up.

"I'm alright, thanks to you," said Dobermon.

"Good, now let's get back to this fight," said Alice as her face turned series. The two then looked at the ChausGarurumon which was staring back at them.

"Hey, look at her digivice," said Ai as a light came from her digivice.

"They did it," said Ryo as the two started to merge. When the light of the Biomerge vanished, everyone saw a gold colored bird man digimon standing before them.

"Who's that digimon, Takatomon?" asked Guilmon.

"He's Ramon, and he's, no way," said Takato with a shocked look.

"What's wrong Takato?" asked Jeri.

"He's higher than a mega," said Takato without looking away from his digivice, still staring at it with a shocked expression.

"What?!" asked everyone else at the same time.

"How high of a level is he?" asked Renamon.

"He's a Sovereign," said Takato. Meanwhile, in the mind of Ramon, Alice and Dobermon were talking.

"So this is a Biomerge," said Alice as she looked at the black data stream.

"Yes, and thanks to you Alice, we have both risen to our strongest potential," said Dobermon. As the two of them were talking, the ChausDigimon was walking up to them with its claws ready to attack with.

"Don't go thinking that those claws are all you need to beat me," said Ramon as he appeared behind him.

"Whoa, I couldn't even see him move," said Henry.

"Take this, Solar Flare," said Ramon as he held up his right arm. Suddenly, a blast of fire turned the ChausDigimon into a digiegg.

"Whoa, looks like our team has a new heavy hitter," said Takato with a surprised look.


	14. Chapter 14: Double Biomerge

After Alice and Dobermon un-merged, Takato tried to get in touch with their families in order to let them know what all has happened.

"Hey, can you guys hear me?" asked Takato.

"We hear you Takato," said Riley from the earth base.

"Hey Riley, is everyone there with you?" asked Takato.

"We're all here," said Riley as everyone gathered around the computer in order to lesion in.

"Oh, can you ask Takatomon's dad to make me some Guilmon bread again when we get back?" asked Guilmon as he butted in.

"Don't worry Guilmon, I'm making an entire Guilmon bread sculpture this time," said Takehiro.

"Yay, Guilmon bread sculpture," said Guilmon as he threw his arms up into the air.

"Hey guys, how is the Biomerge training coming?" asked Yamaki.

"Actually, we've all already unlocked our Biomerges," said Jeri. Suddenly, they all heard what sounded like an explosion coming from outside.

"What's going on over there?" asked Tadashi

"We'll have to call you back on that matter," said Takato. They all then ran outside to see what had happened.

"Whoa!" said Ryo as they all saw a giant D-Reaper monster attacking the dome.

"Tamers, we need your help," said Azulongmon as he flew above them.

"We have to stay here and make sure that shield stays up," said Zhuqiaomon.

"So we need you to go and fight him," said Baihumon.

"Alright guys, let's do this," said Takato. They all then Biomerged and went into battle, except for Ramon who joined the other Sovereigns.

"Looks like you could use some help," said Ramon as he started to give the shield some of his energy.

"You're the Sovereign of the Sun, Ramon, but how?" asked Ebonwumon.

"I'll explain later," said Ramon. Meanwhile, the others were attacking the D-Reaper monster outside the shield.

"Take this, Mega Barrage!" said MegaGargomon as he shot rockets out at the monster, but they had no effect.

"Man, I think this thing's even stronger than the others," said Terriermon. A tentacle from the monster then knocked him down to the ground.

"MegaGargomon!" said Gallantmon as he watched his friend hit the ground hard.

"You go make sure he's ok, we've got this, Takato," said Jeri.

"Thanks Jeri," said Takato as he took off to check on MegaGargomon.

"Man, that hurt," said MegaGargomon as he sat up.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Takato as he landed next to them.

"We're fine," said Henry.

"That's good, hey, what's up with our data stream?" asked Takato as the data he was floating in started to turn gold.

"Hey Takato, those digicrests from the Legendary Shield are on your chest," said Terriermon.

"What?" asked Gallantmon as he looked at his chest, which did actually have the crests on it. Suddenly, a gold light then engulfed both Gallantmon and MegaGargomon as it shot into the sky.

"That's so pretty," said Calumon as he watched from inside the barrier.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ebonwumon as he looked at the light.

"It's the light of the Legendary Shield, someone has unlocked the power of Double Biomerge," said Azulongmon. Meanwhile, up in the sky, the golden light had faded and Gallantmon could be seen floating with a green color scheme to his armor.

"Whoa, that's new," said GoldAndromon.

"What happened to us, Takato?" asked Henry from his data stream, which was right beside Takato's.

"I don't know, but I just hope we have enough power to beat this thing," said Takato. The monster then started to attack them with its tentacles.

"We don't think so D-Reaper," said the new Gallantmon as he held up his shield. Suddenly, a red and green spiral energy shot out from the shield, and when it hit the monster, it completely destroyed it.

"And to think, we've been having trouble with those things since we fought them on earth," said Rika with a shocked look.


	15. Chapter 15: Earth in trouble

After finishing their fight with the D-Reaper, Takato called to tell their families of what had just happened.

"Alright, as long as you all are safe, but don't forget to call us soon," said Janyu.

"We won't dad," said Henry. They then both hung up.

"Sounds like things are getting interesting over there," said Yamaki as he removed his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I just hope everyone will be fine," said Janyu.

"Hey, don't forget that we all want them to come back too, ok?" said Dolphin as he placed a hand on Janyu's shoulder.

"You're right Dolphin, we all want them back," said Janyu who was a bit worried about his kids. Meanwhile, at Takato's school.

"Hey Ms. Asaji, when are Jeri and the others coming back?" asked one of Jeri's friends as she looked at the empty seats in the class.

"I'm no for sure," said Ms. Asaji who was a bit worried herself.

"When they do come back, I can't wait to meet their partners," said a guy from the class who was in the back.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to the class," said Ms. Asaji. At Takato's house, his dad was busy in the back working on the Guilmon bread.

"Boy, that's starting to look just like Guilmon," said Yoshie as she walked in.

"I know, and I can't wait to see what the real one thinks," said Takehiro as he stopped working to wipe some sweat away with his sleeve.

"I just hope it will last long enough," said Yoshie.

"I've used enough preservatives to keep it good for months," said Takehiro as he started to carve the statue again.

"I just hope it doesn't take that long," said Yoshie as she looked at a picture of Takato that was hanging on the wall.

"Hey, is anyone home?" asked Riley as she stud at the front counter.

"Oh, are you here for some cream puffs Riley?" asked Yoshie as she came out.

"Yeah, everyone's been working and worried so much at the office that I thought some of your cream puffs might help settle everyone's nerves," said Riley with a smile.

"Sure thing, by the way, has Takato and the others contacted you yet?" asked Takehiro as he got the cream puffs.

"Actually they have, and their all doing fine, Takato even unlocked a new evolution," said Riley as she paid.

"Well that's good," said Yoshie. Suddenly, they all felt an earthquake that shook the whole town.

"What was with the quake?" asked Takehiro. However, before the two women could say a word, screams came from outside, when they got to the streets, they saw a giant crack in the sky.

"You're calling Yamaki, right?" asked Takehiro as he noticed Riley get a phone out of her purse.

"Obviously, hey Yamaki, are you seeing what I am?" asked Riley.

"If you're talking about the crack in the sky, then I am," said Yamaki as he looked at a news feed.

"Do you think it has something to do with the digital world?" asked Riley.

"I do, that's why we're trying to get in contact with Takato and the others," said Yamaki. Meanwhile, in the digital world, Takato had just answered their call.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Takato.

"Everyone lesson up, we have a problem here in our world," said Yamaki with a panicked voice.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Henry who sounded a bit worried.

"The sky's starting to crack open," said Yamaki. Suddenly, a loud roar boomed across the digital world.

"What was that?" asked Calumon as he hugged Jeri's leg.

"Digimon tamers, this is the D-Reaper, and I have something to tell all of you," said a voice that sounded like Jeri's, but more data like than normal.

"It's using Jeri's voice again," said Takato with a little anger in his voice.

"I am breaking through the barrier between our worlds, and when I return to the human world, I will destroy it once and for all," said the D-Reaper as something blasted into the digital sky, which exploded, creating a crack in the sky.

"Our homes and families are in danger!" said Ryo as he noticed the town through the crack.

"Yamaki, did you hear that?" asked Takato.

"We heard it all," said Yamaki.

"Well then we all know what we have to do," said Takato.

"Take the fight to the D-Reaper before it can get through to our world," said Rika. Everyone stared at the crack with series faces as she spoke.


	16. Chapter 16: A magic knight's power

After their talk with Yamaki, Takato and the others had gone to see what the D-Reaper was up to at Zhuqiaomon's house.

"So, what's going on with the D-Reaper?" asked Ai as everyone stood one hundred yards away.

"It has several of its monsters guarding the place, there were also some ChausDigimon, ones that have guns that make mine look like a joke," said Beelzemon.

"That doesn't sound good," said Leomon.

"But I think I have a plan," said Takao with a smile. A few minutes later, they had started to attack the D-Reaper.

"Circle of healing," said DoctorAngemon. A giant circle suddenly appeared that destroyed part of the D-Reaper when it touched the circle. As the circle came down on the D-Reaper to destroy it, several ChausDigimon came into contact with it, turning them normal.

"Get out of here quickly," said DoctorAngemon. Suddenly, a tentacle came out of the surviving goo, trying to corrupt him.

"Solar Rays," said Ramon as he shot a ball of light at the tentacle, which was destroyed on contact.

"Thanks Ramon," said DoctorAngemon.

"Just be glad the D-Reaper hates direct sun light," said Ramon. One of the D-Reaper's Paractice Head forms then started to attack.

"Lion Blade," said SamuraiLeomon as he used a sword to destroy it with one swipe.

"Nice going guys," said Gallantmon as he got a ride from Sakuyamon to the top of the Mother D-Reaper.

"Are you sure about this goggle-head?" asked Rika from inside Sakuyamon.

"I'm sure," said Takato.

"Alright, just don't get hurt, Jeri would never get over loosing you," said Rika as they hovered over the top of the D-Reaper. Sakuyamon then dropped Gallantmon into the D-Reaper.

"Everything rides on this," said Takato from inside the D-Reaper. Outside, Sakuyamon was about to fly away when a noise got her attention.

"What was that?" asked Sakuyamon as she looked at the D-Reaper. Tentacles suddenly shot out and grabbed a hold of her and pulled her deep into itself.

"Rika!" said Ryo as he fought with one of the Horn Strikers.

"What happened?" asked Kazu.

"The D-Reaper took her too," said Ryo. Inside the D-Reaper, Gallantmon saw Sakuyamon falling down to him.

"Sakuyamon, what are you doing here?" asked Gallantmon with a supriced voice.

"I got pulled in by the D-Reaper," said Sakuyamon.

"That's not good, now we can't attack from in here," said Guilmon. Just then, the gold light started to shine again.

"The light of Double Biomurge," said Takato. The light then absorbed the two as it blasted out of the D-Reaper.

"Double Biomurge," said Henry as he saw the light.

"Gallantmon's Biomurged with Sakuyamon," said Flowermon. Up in the hole that was created by the biomurge, a yellow and purple armored Gallantmon could be seen floating out.

"Whoa, so this is a Double Biomurge?" asked Rika.

"You can admire it later, right now we have to take this giant down," said Takato. The two then flew out of the hole and dove down into the chasm.

"Let's hope this works," said Renamon as they reached the base of the D-Reaper.

"It's got to," said Guilmon as they stud right in front of the monster.

"Alright D-Reaper, it's time for you to leave, Circle of Destruction!" said Gallantmon as he stabbed his lance into the ground, creating a giant golden circle that began absorbing the D-Reaper into itself. However, it was not only the giant that was absorbed, but all the D-Reaper from the whole digital world, and the ChausDigimon were even affected, their corruption was absorbed as new data was created for them.

"Whoa, what is this?" asked LightBeelzemon as all of the D-Reaper vanished.

"Takato and Rika must have done something," said MegaGargomon. A few minutes later, there was no trace of the D-Reaper anywhere on the digital world.

"Looks like it's finally over," said GoldAndromon. Gallantmon then came flying out of the chasm.

"We used a Virus Buster type attack at the base of the D-Reaper, it completely destroyed it by absorbing its entire body, right goggle-head?" said Rika as she turned to look at Takato.

"I don't think so, it felt to easy," said Takato as he looked at the chasm.

"What are you talking about, it's obviously over, the D-Reaper's gone," said Kazu. Suddenly, a red light shot out of the chasm and busted open the crack in the sky.

"Nice going Kazu," said everyone as they looked at him with mad eyes. When the light faded, they saw a humanoid plasma creature floating above them.

"I thank you digimon tamers, because you have now set the true form of the D-Reaper free," said the creature as he stared at them. The entire gang had shocked faces as they looked at the creature.


	17. Chapter 17: The final fight

As everyone looked at the new creature, Takato stepped forwards to talk to it.

"You're the D-Reaper?" asked Takato.

"You call me that, but my real name is Deletemon," said the creature with a terrifying smile.

"The D-Reaper has been a digimon this whole time?" asked Rika who was even more shocked by this turn around.

"That's not possible," said Ryo.

"If you're a digimon, then why would you hurt your own kind by deleting them?" asked Suzie.

"Because that's what's in the program that my creatures gave me," said Deletemon.

"Wait, do you mean my dad and the others?" asked Henry.

"That's correct, I was created by your dad and the other Monster Makers, but when the project was shut down I was locked away in the core of the digital world," said Deletemon.

"And when the rest of us evolved, you staid how you were," said Leomon.

"That's right, my programing never evolved, so I'm mad at all digimon, and I have to thank one boy who created his own digimon for setting me free," said Deletemon.

"You mean me, don't you?" asked Takato with a worried look.

"That's right, the day that you created Guilmon was the day the crack in the core of the world appeared, allowing me to seep my power into this world, now take this," said Deletemon as he held out one hand that let out a blast of energy that nocked everyone to the ground. Deletemon then flew into the hole in the sky.

"That hurt, huh, my digivice!" said Suzie as she sat up and noticed that her digivice was busted.

"All of our digivices are busted," said Henry as he looked around at the others.

"We have to go after him," said Takato as he stud up. Deletemon was flying to the dimensional crack, trying to get to the human world.

"Dude, our digivices are busted, and we can't Biomurge," said Kazu.

"I know, but we have to try something, it was because of me that Deletemon was released," said Takato without turning around.

"He's right, we have to try something," said Henry as he got up.

"Our friends and family are counting on us," said Rika as she and the others got up.

"Alright, guys let's do this," said Takato as he turned around and put his hand with the digivice out.

"For the human and digital worlds," said Ryo as he and the others put their hands in along with their digivices. Suddenly, a light came from their hands.

"What's happening?" asked Guilmon as the light started to engulf them. Meanwhile, in the human world, Deletemon had just appeared from the portal.

"So this is the human world," said Deletemon as he looked at the town around him.

"Look, something came out of the hole in the sky," said a woman as she noticed Deletemon from the street.

"People of this world, I am Deletemon, the true form of the D-Reaper that almost destroyed this city a few weeks ago," said Deletemon in a loud voice that rung across the city. At Yamaki's home, he was watching the news which was showing Deletemon on it.

"The D-Reaper was actually a digimon?!" asked a shocked Yamaki.

"And now I have come back to end this world," said Deletemon as he got ready to attack.

"Hold it Deletemon, we won't let you hurt them," said Gallantmon's voice from inside the portal.

"What?!" asked Deletemon as he turned around and saw Gallantmon and the others come out of the portal with a golden color scheme to them. The change to GoldAndromon was that he had a large cannon like blaster on his back.

"Surprised to see us?" asked MegaGargomon.

"Hey Calumon, fly down to that building alright?" said SamuraiLeomon as he held Calumon in his hands.

"Alright," said Calumon. He then used his ears to fly down to the building.

"I don't know how you fixed your digivices, but this time I'm going to get rid of you for good," said Deletemon.

"Now guys," said Takato. Everyone suddenly started to attack Deletemon with all of their attacks.

"What are you doing?!" asked Deletemon as he started to turn into fuzzy data particles.

"We're re-writing your data while we turn you into a digiegg," said DoctorAngemon.

"Why don't you just destroy me?" asked Deletemon as he started to vanish.

"Because we want to give you the chance you never had, a chance to evolve like the others," said Alice.

"And to do that we have to take your power of deletion away," said Takato.

"Thank, you," said Deletemon as he turned into a digiegg. Everyone then stopped attacking and Gallantmon took the egg.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," said Gallantmon as he flew into the portal. When he reached the other side, he found Azulongmon waiting for him.

"I'll take the digiegg and take full custody of Deletemon when he hatches, thank your friends for all they have done for our world," said Azulongmon as he took the digiegg.

"Alright, see you around Azulongmon," said Gallantmon. He then flew into the portal.

"I hope Azulongmon takes good care of the new Deletemon," said Takato.

"Uh, Takatomon, the portal's closing," said Guilmon with a woreid voice.

"What?!" asked Takato as he noticed the exist closing on him, and the space around him was starting to get tighter.

"We aren't going to make it!" said Gallantmon who was worried about what would happen if the two get trapped in there. However, MegaGargomon appeared as he held the exit open.

"Come on guys, we can't hold this forever," said MegaGargomon as he started to creak from the pressure of the portal.

"Thanks MegaGargomon," said Gallantmon as he flew out of the portal.

"Man am I glad they're back," said Yamaki who was still watching from his place


	18. Epilogue

Several years have now past and lot has changed on both planets. Here on earth, Henry, Terriermon, Alice, and Doberman have made a machine that opens a portal to and from the digital world. Thanks to their machine every human has their own digimon partner now, Henry and Alice are also dating. The little ones of our group are now in high school, and Suzie has been spending a lot of time with Mako. Kazu and Kenta have opened their own digimon arenas where tamers from all over the world can come and test their fighting powers without worry. Rika and Ryo got married and both Rika and Renamon have been helping their daughter in the model world. As for Jeri and I, the two of us have taken over the bakery, have two kids, and both Guilmon and Lemon help us to bake the food for the store, but we have to make sure that Guilmon doesn't eat all of it.

The End.


End file.
